Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) or hybrid-electric vehicles (HEVs) contain a battery pack with a traction battery to act as an energy source for the vehicle. The battery pack may include components and systems to interact with the battery and assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The battery pack may include one or more arrays of battery cells with the cell terminals interconnected electrically with busbars.